deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kremling Krew/Bio
The Kremlings, a race of anthropomorphic crocodiles, hail from the swamps and jungles of Crocodile Isle. Lorded over by the demented King K. Rool, the Kremling military operates as a massive pirate band, dead-set on the conquest of whatever land they set eyes on. The Kremling Krew's usual enemies are the Kong Family of the nearby D.K. Island. K. Rool often attacks the otherwise peaceful island with the goal of taking over the island, and often captures Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard to demoralize his ape opponent. __TOC__ Battle vs. Bush Rescue (by KevlarNinja) Bush Rescue: 12345 Kremling Krew: 12345 Out on a beach in Australia, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, is leading a group of new Bush Rescue recruits (a Cockatiel, a Wombat, a ﻿Frilled Lizard, and a Koala) on there first mission; looking for buried pirate treasure. The cockatiel is useing a Bunyip mech, Ty is useing his claws, and the rest are useing shovels. There are some weapons lying around, just in case. Meanwhile, from the sea, a Kremling Krew ship is sailing over the horizon. King K. Rool is looking at the beach and sees Ty and the others. He says "Three of you come with me to grab the loot. One of you stay here and make sure nothing happens to the ship." As King K. Rool and his goons row towards the beach, the cockatiel sees them and shouts "Look! Over there!" Ty looks up and looks through a pair of binoculars. "Who on Earth is that?" says Ty. "Gimme thoughs." says the frilled lizard. He looks and says "That's King K. Rool, one of the cruelest pirates around. He's like the Boss Cass of the sea." Meanwhile, on the rowboat, one Kremling pulls out a Portable Cannon and fires, killing the wombat. Bush Rescue: 1234 Ty shouts "OK! This is it!" and motions for the recruits to pick up some weapons. The cockatiel moves the Bunyip over to a Bunyip Mortar. He aims at the ship and fires. Meanwhile, on the ship, the remaining pirate is throwing knifes at a picture of King K. Rool, grumbleing. Suddenly, a mortar round hits the water and knocks him over. Wondering what just happened, a second round hits the ship, blowing both him and the ship to bits. Kremling Krew: 1234 Ty picks up a Infarang and hits the Cannon pirate. Kremling Krew: 123 The rowboat makes it to the beach. One pirate picks up a TNT barrel and lights the fuse. He runs towards the cockatiel, shouting. The fuse soon goes off. Kremling Krew: 12 Bush Rescue: 123 King K. Rool and his last goon chases Ty and the rest towards a nearby cliff. The Koala throws a Boomarang, but it misses. The last goon throws his hook hands at the Koala and hits his target. Bush Rescue: 12 The Pirate laughs mockingly, only to have the boomarang, with no one to catch it, hit him in the head and brake his neck. Kremling Krew: 1 The frilled lizard laughs at this, until K. Rool stops him with a Cutlass to the guts. Bush Rescue: 1 K. Rool corners Ty at the cliff. Ty puts on the Bunyip Gauntlet on. K. Rool tries to stab Ty with his sword, but Ty jumps right behind him. He punches K. Rool in the back. K. Rool stumbles and falls off the cliff...into the jaws of a waiting Great White Shark. Kremling Krew: Ty holds his fist in the air and shouts "BONZA!" Winner: Bush Rescue Experts Opinion Please consider a contribution to why the Bush Rescue won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Pirates (Ice Age) (by Oshbosh) Pirates-7, Kremling Krew-7 Captain Gutt and his pirates were sailing along, looking for animals to add to his crew. He sent Sila out to look for recruits. Gutt see's Sila return. "Captain, I saw a group of Crocidiles on a ship sailing along. "Excellent. They'll make great additions to our group." Meanwhile, King K. Rool is leading a group of Kremlings to attack DK island. The kremlings consists of 2 cutlass wielders, 2 throwing hook users, 2 Kannon wielders and each of them have a pouch of dynomite. King K. Rool is also carrying a Kannon as well as using his claws, teeth, throwing crown and having TNT barrels at the on the ship. He then see's the Gutt's ship. He believes the people on board to be hostile.King K. Rool orders one of the Kannon wielders to shoot the iceberg ship. The Kannonball hits the ship. "We are under attack!" Shiara reports. Gutt then takes out his Sawfish Skull. Raz takes out her Sawfish Skull as well, Sqiunt takes out his bone knife, Shiara sheaves her claws, Gupta comes down from the flag post and takes out his sword, Dobson readies his tusks, Sila decends into the air and Flynn cries a battle cry. King K and the kremlings climbed onto the ship. Shiara goes after a hook using kremling. The kremling tries to hit her with it, but Shiara dodges all the strikes and jumped on him. She proceeded to eat the kremlings flesh. Kremling Krew-6. The two armies clash. A cutlass wielding kremling starts fighting Gupta. It seems like Gupta is getting the uper hand, until the kremling punches Gupta in the face and stabs him. Pirates-6. The other hook wielder tries to take Flynn down with his throwing hook, but had no avail. Flynn then jumps on the kremling and the kremling suffocates to death. Kremlings-5. Then, the other cutlass user used dynomite and blew Flynn up. Pirates-5. Then, a Shell Spear and Sawfish Skull imaples the kremling. The user is Raz. Kremlings-4. Raz the takes out her Pufferfish Mace and Shark teeth whip. Shiara looks for more kremlings, but is the blown away by one of the Kannon using Kremlings. Pirates-4. Then Sila dive bombs the Kannon wielding Kremlings. Sila then picks him up and throws him and Raz hits him away with her Pufferfish Mace. Kremlings-2. Her victory cy is stopped short when King K. Rool implales her with his claws. Pirates-3. Sila then tries to dive bomb him but the last kremlings take him out with Kannons. Pirates-3. Dobson then using his tusks to pierce the kremlings arms and Squint preceeded to stab the kremling in the neck. Kremlings-1. But the dynamite was just about to go off and blew both Dobson and Sqiunt up.Pirates-1. Gutt then uses his Fish Skeleton Harpoon to catch King K but he missed. Gutt challenged King K. Rool to a sword duel. King K accepts and grabs a cutlass from a dead kremling. Gutt, using his Sawfish Skull, clashed with King K. Rools cutlass. They were evenly matched, until Gutt used his long legs and kicked King K. Rool back. He then threw King K Rool off the ship. Gutt presumed King K. Rool to be dead. Unknowingly, King K. Rool landed on his ship. He saw that he had some unused TNT barrels. He lit the matches and threw them on the ship. The barrels hit Gutt at the back of his head. He was to late realizing what the barrels did and the TNT blew him up. Pirates-0. King K. Rool yelled in victory. Winner: Kremling Krew Expert's Opinion The voters believed that while the Pirates were more vicious and brought more variety, the Kremling better weaponry and training won them this battle. Next battle is a 7 way battle with horror warriors for Halloween. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios